


Tender Kiss

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [37]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Shun and Nachi go on a movie date, and afterward there's time for a tender kiss in the park.





	Tender Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of kiss prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I'm currently [open for prompts](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com/post/173753200579/prompts-open-for-my-birthday-weekend-im-turning), I'll be closing on the 13th of May! Come check me out!

_(being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterward)_

Shun emerges from the movie theater hand in hand with Nachi, babbling excitedly about the movie they had just watched.

“…and I really thought he’d died! But the light swept him up, and he transformed, and they kissed! Oh, that was so romantic,” Shun sighs dreamily. Nachi smiles, warm and fond.

“I liked it too. The music was great, and the animation was absolutely beautiful. I’d like to learn how to do that someday, except I can’t really draw worth a damn,” he laughs. Shun looks up at him soulfully.

“You could if you tried! I mean, you’re amazing at photography and your home videos are always great!” Shun immediately protests. Nachi laughs softly.

“That doesn’t translate into being good at drawing. And really, with photography and film to work on, I don’t really need another art form. It might be fun, but it’s never really kept my attention.” He says lightly.

“Fine, be sensible.” Shun sighs, conceding his point. “What now?” They’ve wandered into a park, and it’s pretty empty. Nachi glances around briefly, before catching Shun’s chin in his fingertips and kissing him. Shun squeaks in surprise, but melts into it a moment later, pressing up into the touch. Nachi touches his tongue lightly to Shun’s bottom lip, asking, and Shun opens up for him with a soft moan in his throat. Nachi’s other hand finds Shun’s waist, gently tugging him closer, and the hand on his chin slides around to stroke through soft, thick brown hair. Shun’s arms slip around his neck.

Nachi only pulls back when he’s run low on air, and smiles at Shun’s cute expression, eyes still closed, and glistening lips still parted. Shun swallows, licking his lips, and finally his eyes flicker open, a dreamy look on his face.

“Hey gorgeous,” Nachi murmurs roughly, and enjoys the way a soft blush sweeps through light brown cheeks.

“H-hey handsome,” Shun retorts softly, stepping away as they both hear someone approaching along the gravel footpath.

“Want to get lunch? Or- I guess it’s dinner now.” Nachi suggests, tucking a lock of hair gently behind Shun’s ear. Shun smiles.

“Yeah. That sounds good.” He replies sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
